Founders
by cgrocks
Summary: United by the same dream and goal, they created the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry, instilling wonder and hope to its students and future generations of witches and wizards. But the founders are not gods. And Life is not always kind, especially to its' most skilled and brilliant ones.
1. Prologue

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution." (Chamber of Secrets, 150)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prologue<span>_**

The school must be built as a haven for all who are suffering and living in fear due to a wonderful gift they possess, magic. It will become a beacon of light and hope for the generation now and for thousands of years into the future. For it will be protected by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age.

Godric Gryffindor provided his knowledge of dueling and the battle field into the school. He sought for the brave and courageous, to rise up and lead the war, to value honor above their lives that in time of darkness, they will become warriors of the school.

Rowena Ravenclaw left behind her wisdom, for surely wit was the man's greatest treasure. The school's ever shifting corridors and maze kept students on their toes but in case of invaders, then the ever changing labyrinth will keep them from the treasures of her world, the young brilliant minds who will think clearly and solve the challenges using logic.

Helga Hufflepuff embodied security for all. She breathed her protections unto the school, weaving her magic into the walls. Her protection enveloped everyone in need, opening her arms wide to all. No one will be able to simply apparate in and out of the grounds due to her magic created a safe bubble from the evil outside. Her students will be loyal, tenacious to the end, seeing good in everyone.

Salazar Slytherin left behind a solution, in case the other founders failed due to the misplaced trust of muggleborns. He believed that secrecy was the key, to hide from the source of problem, the muggles. Keep only those he can trust into the school, for introducing new people unaware of their society and traditions meant exposing themselves in vulnerable position. And so he left behind his Chamber of Secrets, with an answer in case the muggles become a problem to the magical community. His students will be on the lookout, never publicly part of the action but in the dark, watching and waiting until all have failed.

United by the same dream and goal, they created the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry, instilling wonder and hope to its students and future generations of witches and wizards. The school will be known as Hogwarts.

_But the founders are not gods. Life is not always kind, especially to its' most skilled and brilliant ones._

Godric, constrained by being held as the legendary hero who do no wrong, became righteous to a fault. Ignoring and alienating the bonds of friendship, he catered to the people's pedestal image of himself, wearing a mask and despite doing what is right, he fails to make the best decisions. He may have gained fame and hero's respect, but he also lost the respects of his fellow friends.

Rowena, despite her infinite wisdom, became blinded by her pride. She never learned to bend, to give in. She hid her emotions behind her facade of knowledge and distanced herself to all she loved. After all, isn't life's greatest reward and treasure simply love? And history will know her death to be caused not by some grand efforts of searching for knowledge but by a simple heartbreak.

Loyal Helga never took a side. She was loyal to all but faithful to none. She was first the mediator but always the bystander, the observer. She never was the cause of the fissure but did nothing to stop it. Turning a blind eye to the cracks, she was as guilty to the break of friendship, simply by not speaking up. Her loyalty will become useless when there is no one to be loyal to.

And Salazar lost the most. History will paint him as the antagonist, the one who threw away his friends and the school he helped built due to his prejudice. But he was simply a man who was too sure, too confidant in his opinions, views and thoughts. He knew where the lines was drawn and held them consistent throughout his life. He failed to recognize the shades of grey and when he couldn't persuade the others to his beliefs, he simply left behind all he had known and treasured.

But we are moving too fast into the future. Let us go back to where it all started. When all were young and unsure, curious and naive. Before time took her course and effects.

Continue reading, young one to see the story unfolds.

The young girl's hand hovered over the book. Then she turned the page.

* * *

><p>AN So fanfiction is a haven for all of those who have simply too much time after finals. After scouring through the internet, I found an interesting youtube videos on a fan made trailer of the Hogwart's founder. And with so much unknown about these four witches and wizards who build Hogwarts, my mind created some scenarios of what ifs.


	2. Part I Meeting

**Part I. Meeting**

"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." - Carl Jung

* * *

><p>Her hands skimmed over the books. She inhaled the smell, the scent of knowledge that she yearned to learn. Quickly glancing around the empty library, certain no one was present, she quickly began to scan over the books until a thick, black tome with faded gold letters was spotted.<p>

She gathered up her skirts and begin to climb up the ladder. Her hands reached but still it was out of reach.

After months of pleading and begging, promising to do anything her father wished her to do, Rowena finally arrived to the Court of the Lords, where all the lords of magical houses reconvened to decide and discuss the future of the magical community. Alfred the Great had begun to move the feudal states and petty kingdoms in Europe into one united nation and the magical communities were alarmed.

In response, the witches and wizards also decided to join the once scattered communities together. The need to be united seemed to be more urgent especially as the muggles were showing a even more keen interest into the magical community, not always positive such as the Canon Episcopi written by Abbot Regino of Prum, condemned all people with magic as heretics. There was growing tensions as more witches and wizards had to hide their magic. Whispers afloat talked of death by drowning or even burning to a stake once muggles discovered you were magical.

The Court of the Lords was held at the Alexandria Library, hidden from the muggles to preserve their extensive magical texts. Books that Rowena was itching to read. And finally, she was so close. Rowena gathered her desire and channeled it to the book. She allowed herself a little smile when the book inched its way through the air into her hands.

Her adoration of the book was interrupted by a smooth, rich voice.

"_Magick_ by Merlin? Isn't this book a little too advance for such a young, civilized, polished lady such as yourself?"

She turned towards the voice to glare.

How dare he imply she was one of the brainless twits waving their hands for the meal to be cooked?

She narrowed her eyes at the book and smirked as the book flew into her hands.

His eyes widen at her display of wandless magic. He raised his eyebrow and waved his hand and she watched in anger as the book flew back into his hand. She raised her hand and forced her magic to bring the tome in her arms. Then he had the audacity to smirk and she watched in anger as the book stopped it course halfway.

"I would like the book back. I am in a lack of time, so give it back"

She gritted her teeth and he continued his growing smirk.

"Well, I am quite busy too and I have this great desire to re-read this book."

She glared and gathered more of her magic but she watch in frustration as the book didn't budge. Well, she had some tricks up her sleeves then.

Under her breath, as she focused on her mind, she muttered "Accio, Magick"

She restrained herself from a shout of victory and a scoff. Of course, he had underestimated her on her knowledge of Latin to strengthen the old magick to run true.

_Well, that'll show him to think women are inferior_, Rowena thought when she saw him pull something out of his sleeves.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Maybe you will have time to read it later. But I must go on my way."

Rowena curtsied, feeling quite smug. She turned her back and began to walk away when she heard his voice again.

"But wait, dear lady."

And he reached for something in his robe.

To muggles, it was simply a stick but to her, it was the object of desire, something that can focus your magic into being more powerful. An item crafted with intelligence to help you achieve the best from your magic. A wand. Her eyes burn with desire for the wand that was deemed too dangerous, too powerful for a young witch. As the wand move through its' beautiful and complex pattern, she felt the book slip away from her hands.

She couldn't help but sigh with longing. A wand was meant for those who were deemed worthy. The creation of one was time-consuming, the art of it was breath-taking and the cost of one was high. For this man to have a wand, it meant that he was from a wealthy family with strong magical abilities.

She wanted to scream in frustration but years of her mother's training stopped her. Instead, she walked toward the man in dark robes with matching dark, obsidian eyes until they were face to face. She held her hand out.

"My lord, this young, civilized, polished lady will like to enjoy her book in peace? Would you be so kind to do so?" She gave a mocking smile.

He smirked back.

"But this book must by enjoyed by someone of considerable intellect. I'm not quite sure you're up for the challenge. I wouldn't want a damsel to face any kind of hardships."

_Oh how dare he_. But as she was ready to throw back one of her snarky comments, she was saved by her father.

"Rowena, I've finally found you. We must get going back to home."

She held back her tongue and gave a formal curtsey to the man. What an opportunity she had wasted when she had been so close to the book. If only she could, she wanted to throw a tantrum of frustration worthy of any toddler in a foul mood.

As she tried not to stomp back to her father, she heard him call out.

"Your name, my lady?"

She didn't turn back to look back at him but she replied.

"Lady Rowena Ravenclaw."

As she sat in the carriage, ready to bring her back to the small village, her little sheltered bubble, she saw a dark rough-legged hawk making it's way through the sky. It stopped by her window, dropping off a small parcel.

_**To Lady Ravenclaw,**_

_**Here is a little address for you to write to. **_

_**The payment has already been made.**_

_**Tell Mr. Ollivander my dearest wishes and he will be more than happy to serve you. **_

_**For I truly believe you deserve it.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lord Slytherin**_

_**P.S. I have also enclosed a small present.**_

She unwrapped the parcel and the faded gold letters gleamed back at her.

_Magick_

And thus began the friendship of Lord Slytherin and Lady Ravenclaw, starting with a book and a wand.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for the late update. I truly want to upload a completed story so I took my time writing this one out. It will consist of 7 chapters (the magic number :))

The next chapter will feature Helga Hufflepuff and the chapter following that will feature Godric Gryffindor. It will show snippets of their lives. The important moments such as first meetings, building of Hogwarts, fights and loss. The main character seems to be Rowena but do not fret as all of the founders will have their moments to shine.

I will upload each chapter every week. I look forward to reviews and comments. Let me know what you think.

Sincerely, cgrocks

P.S. I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.


End file.
